


Deep Time

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Memory, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The heavy burden of immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Glimmer has lived a long, long time. What does it feel like when everyone you once knew have come and gone and you still remain?
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Deep Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

There was a queen in Bright Moon. There was always a queen in Bright Moon, although they'd had very few of them over the centuries since they came from an immortal line. The problem is that immortality can drag on a person. As you get older, time goes past faster, and soon friends are flashing past your eyes, coming into your life, living for decades, and then dying, even though it seems like hardly any time at all. Soon, it doesn’t even make sense to make friends. Romantic partners go before even that because the feelings are too hard to mirror back to a person who sees you for years but to you, it seems to flash up and then away like a mayfly. All the queens of Bright Moon eventually abdicate and make the choice to go down into the catacombs beneath Bright Moon and fade away, leaving the throne to one of the few children they decide to have over their long life spans.

Queen Glimmer had been on the throne for centuries. She listened to a dispute in front of her, a spirited argument over a border between two minor princesses. She didn't care. She hadn't cared for long, long years. She cut off the dispute and gave her ruling and the two princesses accepted it and went on. She stood and left the throne room, walking through the hallways aimlessly until she stopped in front of a mural of a woman holding aloft a sword standing beside another woman with feline features. 

_ Of course, Adora, _ she thought, a name dredged up from long in her past.  _ Catra too. That’s a terrible rendition of them. I think. I can’t really remember. _

She looked at the mural for a little bit. She-Ra was once again a distant legend and history but for a moment, she remembered what it was like to see Adora transform. She remembered hanging out with the both of them at their house as well as all the other princesses. All long gone now. Some of their ancestors were still around. Some had gone away to be replaced by others. She had stopped keeping track. 

As she thought about them, she felt like it should stir some strong emotion in her but she waited and nothing came. A man walked up to her in the hall and she turned to him. He was tall and slender with pure white skin and she thought,  _ A clone. No, wait, they’re not doing the clone thing anymore. For how long now? Doesn’t matter. Spacebat. That’s what they call themselves now.  _

“Your majesty? Is everything alright?” he said, his ears twitching a little nervously. 

“Of course,” Glimmer said. “Why?”

“You’ve been in front of this mural of She-Ra for hours now,” he said. “I just wanted to check.”

She gave a smile that seemed pasted on and said, “Of course, everything’s fine. Thank you for checking.”

The man nodded and went on as she tried to remember his name but couldn’t. She shook her head and started walking again. She knew she didn’t have anywhere to be. Long ago she’d set it up so someone would come find her for her various duties because she had stopped caring to keep track of them. She came to the next mural and stopped. It was the mural for her. Beside her in the painting was Bow. She’d never had a problem remembering him.

He’d been gone for centuries now. She’d never taken another partner, she knew she’d never find another like him in all of time and hadn’t bothered. Their one child, Capella, was long gone as well. Immortality had dragged on her more than it normally did for their line and she’d disappeared into the catacombs a couple of centuries before. Glimmer had felt her passing through the Moonstone and it was the last time she’d wept. 

Now she stood there, all through the night, remembering Bow. All the things they’d done together, the hardships, the sorrows, the triumphs, and the laughter. She also remembered the small things. How he smiled, how he laughed, how he was able to care for everyone he met with a depth she hadn’t seen again in all her time alive. In her soul, she felt a stirring, a longing, and she reached up to place her hand on the cold wall where Bow’s face was painted. 

_ Will I see you again? _ Glimmer thought as she began to walk down through the castle. 

As dawn broke, the Moonstone went dark and slowly settled onto the plinth beneath it. There was no longer a queen in Bright Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This one hurt. I've had something like this on my mind for a while and it just came popping out today.


End file.
